Soy feliz solo contigo
by MOMOKO012
Summary: Te imaginarias si toda tu vida esta arruinado por dentro y tan solo llega una persona que te cambia la vida?, solo se introduce en ella y de la nada de mejores amigos a ser único en tu vida, que se me meta en tu corazón sin permiso? Eso le pasa a todas las parejas: MomokoXBrick, MiyakoXBoomer, KaoruXButch.
1. Sueños es insomnios

**Hola! :3 este es mi primer fic, y mi conciencia no me ayuda para nada en inventar una historia, pero bueno estaba en mi face y bam! de la nada me vino a la mente esta historia espero que sigua así mi conciencia XD.**

**Nota:** Momoko y Butch son hermanos, Miyako y Brick son primos, Boomer y Kaoru son amigos

Edades:

Momoko 16 / Brick 17

Kaoru 16 / Butch 18

Miyako 15 / Boomer 16

Hola _ normal

_*Hola*_ pensamiento_

_(_hola)_ yo escribiendo XD

Y solo publicare los sábados y otros días si es posible claro los sábados muy temprano porque? : pues en la mañana todos están dormidos sin ningún ruido y así mi conciencia puede inventar nuevas historias

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es mía de MOMOKO012 yo y mi conciencia la creamos mi conciencia crea y yo escribo, me tardare en escribir alguna historias porque tengo que pensar mucho y si Ud. Me dan ideas las pondré ;)

Espero que les Guste .

* * *

En un paisaje hermoso lleno de árboles frondosos, un rio hermoso lleno de peces que descendía desde las colinas, mariposas de muchos colores, Estaba una chica que aparentaba unos 16 años, un cabello largo peli-naranjado amarrado con una coleta alta y un moño de color blanco, ojos de color rosas, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

_-Madre! En dónde estás? –gritaba la peli-naranja buscando con la mirada a su madre._

_-Aquí estoy mi pequeña, ven mi Momoko. – dijo la madre de la chica que aparentaba unos 27 años joven y hermosa , tenía su cabello rojo atado con una coleta baja y un vestido blanco largo con bordados de flores blancos._

_La chica volteo su mirada encontrándose con la mirada cálida y tierna de su madre con los brazos abiertos, Momoko sin pensarlo ni un momento fue corriendo hacia ella con pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos rosas._

_-Mami! Te extrañe muchísimo –decía la chica abrazando fuertemente a la madre como si nunca quisiera que se separara de ella otra vez._

_La madre recibió ese fuerte abrazo que duro unos 10 segundos, para luego separarse y mirarla a los ojos, pasando su mano por la mejilla de la Momoko limpiando las lágrimas que hacían de ella._

_-Yo también te extrañe muchísimo y también me haces mucha falta._

_-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, de todas las travesura que ha hecho Butch y… –Exclamaba muy alegre la pelirroja_

_-Quisiera mi niña pero… me tengo que ir –dijo la madre tristemente._

_-¡No mamá espera!, no te vayas no me dejes sola… por favor -suplicaba la chica mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_Sabes que nunca te dejare, te prometí que te iba a cuidar a ti y a tu hermano y siempre lo are… te estaré protegiendo, cuidando y sobre todo vigilando porque se cómo eres –le decía la madre mientras se iba convirtiendo en una luz brillante que subía al cielo._

Madre –dijo Momoko en un susurro – como quisiera que estuvieras aquí –decía empezando a llorar, abrazando a su almohada fuertemente.

* * *

¡Arghh! No puedo dormir -dijo un chico de pelo azabache, cual su nombre era Butch un de unos 18 años hermoso, rudo, fuerte y sobre todo sexy.

No puedo dormir, ya llevo así 2 noches enteras! –chillo bajito el chico, pues él no quería despertar a nadie en la casa y tampoco quería dormir con los perros otra vez.

Mejor iré a buscar un vaso de leche para ver si puedo dormir -murmuraba el chico quien salía de su habitación mirando hacia ambos lados para ver si no venía nadie, y por su suerte no había nadie por ahí, no quería que lo agarraran de sorpresa caminando por los pasillos.

Bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras usando una linterna para no tropezar o romper alguna cosa valiosa que estuviera por su paso, camino hasta encontrar la cocina.

Si al fin llegue –murmuraba el chico feliz con el puño en alto – Nadie puede derrotarme pero… esta mansión parece un laberinto sin salida ¬¬

Estaba caminando sigilosamente por la cocina hasta encontrar su objetivo la ``nevera´´ y buscar su otro objetivo la ``leche´´, saco el envase de leche y tomo un vaso y lo lleno hasta arriba, abrió la nevera nuevamente para meter la leche la cerro con cuidado para que no hiciera ningún ruido, tomo su vaso lleno de leche y su linterna y fue caminando recordando cómo había venido para no perderse.

Camino hasta encontrarse con las escaleras suspiro aliviado, pues no quería perderse y tampoco que lo castigaran por estar caminando a las 3:00 de la madrugada.

Subió las escaleras cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido hasta llegar a su habitación paso cerca del cuarto de su ``querida´´ hermana Momoko quien cuidaba y protegía de todo mal. Pero para un momento pues juraba que había escuchado unos sollozos no tan fuertes pero se podía oír, toco la puerta suavemente como una 3 veces.

* * *

Momoko estaba sollozando, no podía dejar de hacerlo pues extrañaba mucho a su madre la había perdido cuando tenía unos 6 años de edad, no sabía lo que era tener un padre, pues su padre siempre se la pasaba trabajando casi nunca los visitaba y en vez de cuando contestaba sus llamadas, tenía un hermano mayor de 27 años quien no veía desde hace 10 años, estaba ahora luchando por su vida pues ahora estaba en la ``Marina de Guerra´´ pues ella lo extrañaba mucho, pero si tenía otro hermano de 18 años que la cuidaba y la protegía de todo pues ella lo quería mucho.

Como los extraños -diciendo una y otra vez esa misma oración.

Paro de llorar cuando escucho 3 pequeños golpecitos que provenían de su puerta, miro su pequeño reloj digital que marcaban la hora dada: 3:55 am, pensaba que había despertado a alguien, ella juraba que no había llorado tan fuerte como para despertar a alguien a las 3:55 am falta tan solo 5 minutos para las 4:00.

Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, se paró de la cama y rogaba por que no fuera ni uno de los vigilantes o una de sus criadas, pero peor que fuera su nana Nany, abrió lentamente la puerta dejando ver su una parte de su rostro, se alivió en tan solo ver quien era, Butch.

-Eehh Butch no deberías estar dormido? –pregunte un poco nerviosa y con duda.

-Si… pero no he podido dormir, por eso, fui a buscar un vaso de leche… -dijo cortante –en eso iba a mi habitación y escuche a alguien llorar y quería saber si estabas bien.

-Ahh yo sí, estoy bien porque lo preguntas no te preocupes por nada nada nada. –dije rápidamente pues ni quería preocupar a mi hermano, pero, soy buena escondiendo mentiras pero con la mirada de Butch no pude, me miro con esos ojos como si quisieran leerme toda mi mente.

-Te conozco, sé que te pasa algo soy tu hermano mayor -*_sé que le pasa algo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, espero que no estuviera soñando con ella…*_

-Si… bueno pues soñé con mamá de nuevo… -estaba cabizbaja con unas pocas lagrimas que brotaban de su rostro –como la extraño

-Yo también Momo –dijo limpiándole las lágrimas y abrazándola pasando su mano por su cabello diciendo: Yo también la extraño y quisiera verla pero tú tienes la oportunidad de soñar con ella pero…

-Tu no, lo sé pero la extraño y quisiera que me cantara mi canción sentir sus abrazos cálidos, sus ojos con esa mirada tierna –decía mientras se separaba de su hermano.

-Si lo se tranquila todo va estar bien. –decía mientras miraba a otro lugar tomando su vaso de leche

-Muy bien ahora que quieres Butch, te conozco perfectamente –decía molestando al chico en forma divertida.

-Ahh si bueno es que quisiera…. Saber… bueno si puedo… ya sabes cómo no puedo dormir –decía muy nervioso tratando de buscar las palabras, él era rudo y no quería ser como una ``niña´´ pero se armó de valor para decirlo –bueno que este, si puedo dormir contigo y que me cantes la canción que mamá cantaba.

-Claro, pero Nany se va a molestar si no te ve en tu habitación –decía haciendo paso para que el chico entrara es su habitación.

Entraron a la habitación, Butch fue corriendo para lanzarse sobre la cama haciendo que rebotare y a la vez haciendo que chillara. Momoko miro hacia ambos lado cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que no hiciera ruido, luego de eso le dio una mira fulminante a Butch.

-Hey quieres despertar a Nany –decía echa furia, porque se haya tirado en su cama y sin permiso.

-Ta bueno, ya cálmate no me mates –dijo mientras se acurrucaba más en la cama tapándose con la cobija –Además no puedo dormir y tu cama es muy suave asique dormiré hoy aquí.

Momoko bufo y solo se pudo a limitar a decir -Esta bien, pero yo duermo de ese lado.

-Okey pero me cantas ya la canción para poder dormir?

-está bien – dijo sentándose en la cama con la cabeza de Butch en sus muslos y empezó a cantar ( se llama nadie como tu de la oreja de Van Gogh, en tipo balada)

Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.

Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.

Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir

Mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,

De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.

Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar

El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.

Solamente tú lo puedes entender

Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.

Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.

Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados

En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.

Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.

Nadie como tú valora esta canción.

Nadie como tú me da su protección,

_**Butch Pov:**_

_Y ahí estaba yo escuchando la melodiosa voz de mi querida hermana, pues en realidad se parece mucho a mi madre pues su mirada de protección y la misma voz, esa es mi hermana, desde ese día prometí que la cuidaría y pereciera que ella es la que me está cuidando a mí. Pues prometí que la iba a cuidar, cualquiera idiota que le hiciera daño le iba a romper todo lo que se llama cara, que nunca desearía haber nacido._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_

_En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan_

_Para que se hagan realidad los sueños que_

_Soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir_

_Hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir._

_Sigue mi hermanita pequeña la menor de todas aunque se vuelva loca por los dulces, y tiene muchos pretendientes no dejo que nadie le haga daño, pues si soy muy celoso y sobre protector con mi hermana no quiero que vuelva a sufrir por alguien o por la culpa de alguien desde ese día…_

_Tengo mucho sueño demasiado creo que al fin podre dormí…_

_**Normal Pov:**_

-Butch estas dormido? Me di cuenta de que mi hermano mayor al fin pudo concebir el sueño después de 2 días que no dormía. Tome su cabeza delicadamente para no despertarlo y poner su cabeza en la almohada, vi que Butch se movía y pensé que se iba a despertar pero no fue asi se acurruco para poder dormir bien, yo también tenía mucho sueño así que tome la otra parte de la cobija y me tape con ella me acosté en la cama y cerré profundamente mis ojos suplicando no volver a soñar ni con pesadillas ni con mi madre, pues cada vez que sueño con ella me pongo a llorar a mares sin saber porque, como desearía que ella estuviera aquí enserio como la extraño

Te extraño mucho mamá –dije para cerrar mis ojos profundamente y pensando que mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

_Hola bueno soy nueva en esto así que espero que les haya gustado _

_Bueno se preguntaran los otros personajes saldrán si todos cada uno con su contraparte aran bonitas parejas, que me recomiendan para el próximo fic? Es que mi conciencia a veces no me ayuda, bueno como les dije publicare solo los sábados porque así me deja mucho más tiempo para pensar._

_Tenía dudas si poner mi historia pero me dije que más da la voy a poner y ya y al que le guste le gusta y al que no pues…. Mejor no digo nada y aquí mi conciencia les va a escribir algo XD (se llama Emi)_

_-Eeehh que yo no quería escribir pero bueno que más da, Hola a todos soy la conciencia de su escritora pues yo pienso y ella escribe, como sea espero que les aya gustado la historia dejen sus Reviews por favor ^.^_

_Bueno adiós eso es todo espero que les haya gustado bendiciones y besos…_


	2. Una sorpresa

**Hola! Este es mi segundo fic que bien no? jaja bueno como sea ¬¬ le doy gracias a las que dieron sus Reviews me inspiraron a seguir , en este fic pondré a los ``Primitos´´ y como me gusta complacer a la gente lo are. Respondo todos sus Reviews: dudas preguntas etc.**

**Nota:** Momoko y Butch son hermanos, Miyako y Brick son primos, Boomer y Kaoru son amigos

**Edades:**

Momoko 16 / Brick 17

Kaoru 16 / Butch 18

Miyako 15 / Boomer 16

Hola _ normal

*Hola*_ pensamiento

(Hola)_ Yo escribiendo XD

Y solo publicare los sábados y otros días si es posible claro los sábados muy temprano porque? : Pues en la mañana todos están dormidos sin ningún ruido y así mi conciencia puede inventar nuevas historias. Y.. se me olvidaba los Jueves en la tarde y Domingos muy temprano.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es mía de MOMOKO012 yo y mi conciencia la creamos mi conciencia crea y yo escribo, me tardare en escribir alguna historias porque tengo que pensar mucho y si Ud. Me dan ideas las pondré.

Espero que les Guste.

* * *

**Sábado por la mañana: 7:30 am**

En una casa muy grande…

Era una mañana cálida, el sol estaba en su punto más hermoso, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana pegando así a la cara de una bella joven de unos 15 años cuyo nombre era Miyako. Hermosa, tierna, cariños y respetuosa, sus ojos eran de un color cielo extremadamente hermosos, su cabello rubio con unos destellos color miel, estaba más debajo de los hombros.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo así los rayos del sol, estirándose al mismo tiempo. Se levantó de la cama abriendo la ventana respirando el aire puro y fresco, El aire hacia que su cabello se moviera de aquí para allá despeinándola un poco , cerro la ventana y se dijo a si misma: es hora de bañarme.

**30 minutos después: **

Ya estoy lista –dijo para luego dirigirse a su espejo de cuerpo entero, ella traía un hermoso vestido que era un poco más arriba de las rodillas y por la parte de atrás era un poco más largo, la parte de arriba era negra y la parte de abajo celeste, en la cintura tría un listón de color negro, sus zapatos eran cerrados de color marrón con unos tacos un poco altos.

Se escucharon unos 2 golpecitos, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó la voz de una mujer, Hana ella era una de las criadas favoritas de Miyako, no sabía porque , pero sabía que a ambas les gustan los animalitos, Hana le dijo que bajara a desayunar, ya está lista, ella solo respondio con un ya voy y un leve gracias. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, claro no era típico de ella pero hoy tenía mucha hambre, cuando estaba a punto de ir a la cocina se encontró con su dulce abuelita.

-Buenos días querida como has amanecido hoy –dijo su abuela, a quien ella apreciaba más en este mundo, ella la crio desde que estaba pequeña la ha tratado como si fuera su hija y por eso la quiere tanto, la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba vestida como siempre pero hoy se veía cómo puedo decirlo no se ella, traía un hermoso vestido azul marino, lo llevaba arrastrado hasta el piso, con unas magas largas, traía unos zapatitos negros con un moño al frente, su cabello blanco como la nieve lo traía amarrado con una coleta baja, pero mire sus hermosos ojos azules, azules como el mar, pues cualquiera que no pudiese nadar se ahogaría en ellos. La Sr. Keiko. pero más que en sus ojos se podía ver felicidad que traía por dentro algo tenía, como alegría, pero se le notaba que era por algo o alguien?, hoy su abuelita se veía tan diferente no sabía por qué, se limitó a preguntar pero sus dudas no podían más.

-Buenos días abuelita, hoy amanecí muy bien como siempre pero, con mucha hambre –dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

-Claro querida, no te quito tu tiempo, ya el desayuno está listo, ve a comer. –ella solo asintió pero no sin antes preguntarle su gran duda.

-Abuelita te quiero preguntar algo –le dijo con miles de preguntas en su cabeza –Hoy no se te veo diferente lo veo en tus ojos, como si fuera felicidad pero porque o por quien, hoy te has vestido diferente y tú solo lo haces en días muy especiales.

_-*Hay mi niña si supieras porque, si estoy feliz por alguien pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa*_ querida me vestí diferente hoy, sí, pero solo los días especiales no me tengo que vestir bien o sí?, hoy no es un día especial para ti y te has vestido como si fueras a ir a una fiesta mi niña. –respondió su abuela con una sonrisa, pues cualquiera lo hubiera tomado como una respuesta directa, y le dijo sin rodeos pero se tomó tiempo para decirlo.

-Lo siento abuela tienes toda la razón no debí preguntar –hablo Miyako con su cabeza mirando al piso. –es que tenía curiosidad pues tu solo te vestías así los días muy pero muy especiales.

-Tranquila mi niña acuérdate de que Muchas veces el que escarba, lo que no querría halla. –le dijo abuelita con sus típicos refranes que siempre la han ayudado, pero se sintió mal, pensó que su abuelita estaba enojada con ella por haberle preguntado algo así.

-Entonces está enojada conmigo porque si es así –no pudo terminar de hablar, la Sr. Keiko la interrumpió.

-No mi niña, como podría estar enojada contigo, nadie se puede enojar contigo, como me puedo enojar contigo porque solo tenías miles de preguntas.-contesto su querida abuela con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no estas enojada conmigo? –pregunto.

-Claro que no querida, ahora ve a comer no tenías hambre? –le dijo la Sr. Keiko, pues se le había olvidado que se moría de hambre, su curiosidad hizo que se olvidara de todo.

-Claro se me había olvidado, voy a desayunar – respondió con una gran sonrisa. –aa.. se me olvida abuelita, puedo ir a casa de Momoko hoy?

-Si querida puedes ir - se le había olvidado por completo, pues tenía que ir a casa de Momoko, si no iba me mataría.

-Gracias abuela –dijo para luego voltease y dirigirse a la cocina –Hoy vería a su mejor amiga, pero todo los días siempre la veo, no sabía porque se alegraba, pero hoy la iria a visitar porque le hablo muy alterada sobre que tenía mucho sueño , no podía dormir y creo que también dijo algo sobre caídas y ronquidos y menciono por último el nombre de su hermano, claro pero que más da, si cuando estaban juntas son un peligro para la humanidad, si lo sé aunque ella sea de la más tierna y cariñosa, por dentro ay una fiera salvaje que desea salir de ahí, los únicos que la conocen muy bien son: Momo, mi querida abuela y mi primo Brick, que desde hace mucho que no lo veía como lo extraña, pero que más da esperaría hasta que digan que el vendrá para aquí.

* * *

**En primera clase… 5:30**

Estaba un chico peli naranja Su nombre es Brick, con unos iris rojos como la sangre que se veían extraños pero a la vez se le hacía notar que él era: inteligente, fuerte, amistoso, juguetón, y sobre todo romántico, su mirada era una seductora que con tan solo verlo te hipnotiza. Se quitó los audífonos para escuchar con más claridad lo que iba a decir la azafata.

_**Pasajeros a con destino a Japón, Tokio, por favor abrocharse los cinturones, apagar cualquier tipo de aparato electrónico, pues hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Gracias por elegir CopaAerlines. **_Se escuchó la voz de la azafata

-_*Que bien al fin he llegado, estar sentado aquí es difícil, este avión solo viaja 2000km/h. Auch, me duele mucho mi trasero, ahora lo tendré todo aplastado* -_pensaba el chico, que trataba de no reírse por su comentario, no quería que pensaran que es un psicópata que se estaba riendo solo de la nada, pero por suerte estaba viajando con un asiento exclusivo para él solo. Apago su mp4 y su celular, claro él era un chico muy obediente, naaa nadie se cree esa historia el parecía todo un terremoto.

* * *

-Jajaja no puedo creer que tu hermano te haiga tirado de la cama 3 veces jajaja –rio su amiga la rubia

-No te rías, no fue gracioso –bufo la pelirroja – no es nada agradable, tener que soportar sus ronquidos, y además se cogió todo el espacio de la cama, tuve que dormir en el sillón.

-Bueno está bien, no me rio, -comento la rubia más calmada –sé que Butch solo es tierno contigo, pero para dormir es todo un desastre.

-Si lo sé! A la próxima no lo dejo entrar. No sé cómo ara cuando se case con una chica, en la luna de miel me imagino todo eso….

-Seria todo un desastre –dijeron las 2 amigas al unísono –jajaja –rieron.

-Oye Momo, me tengo que ir se está haciendo tarde y no quiero preocupar a mi abuelita.

-Tranquila ve, te comprendo

-Okey nos vemos mañana –decía mientras estaba en el marco de la puerta lista para salir

-Adiós amiga. –dijo despidiéndola con la mano

* * *

**7:00**

**-**Abuela, ¿a que hora crees que llegue Miyako? –pregunto su nieto a su abuelita quien traía un vaso de jugo. –ya son las 7:35

-No lo sé querido, pero llegara muy pronto –dijo la abuela –ella nunca llega tarde. En eso se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

.

.

.

Abuelita ya llegue –grito Miyako, para que su voz fuera audible para los oídos de su abuela.

Vaya poco más y no llegas, casi me termino yo solo las galletas –se escuchó una voz, que para Miyako era tan conocida, volteo su mirada para ver de quien era la voz, sus ojos la estaban engañando? , ese chico era tan conocido para ella… estaba recostado en la puerta como el… y…

Que no me vas a saludar o te comió la lengua el gato –dijo riéndose, le asombraba ver la expresión de su cara.

Aah –fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca sacudio para volver al mundo real -¡Brick! –grito para ir corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!, estoy tan feliz de verte –decía Miyako muy contenta.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte prima –dijo Brick dejando de abrazarla

- ¿Pero a qué hora llegaste?, me hubieran avisado, estaría aquí cuando llegaras –pregunto un poco molesta

-Pues.. Brcik decía un poco nervioso –este…

-No quería arruinarte la sorpresa querida – hablo la Sr. Keiko mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de galletas y un vaso de jugo.

-Aa.. si sorpresa -Dijo Brick con los brazos extendidos, le daba gracias a su abuelita que llego justo a tiempo, pues sí, la llegada de él iba a ser sorpresa pero vio a Miyako muy molesta e hiso que tuviera los pelos de punta.

-Bueno si es así, me gustó mucho mi sorpresa –decía Miyako mientras daba saltos de alegría.

-Que bueno que te guste querida, sabíamos que te ibas a alegrar. –dijo la Sr. Keiko

-Sip que bueno que te guste –Cometo Brick mientras iba donde su abuelita, para agarrar muchas galletas.

-Por, por eso estabas actuando tan extraño abuelita? –pregunto Miyako.

-Si querida, es que esta tan feliz de que tú primo viniera pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

-¡Si, lo ves, yo sabía que solo te vestías así cuando hay días especiales! –grito Miyako señalando a su abuela, pero cambio su expresión de rostro cuando vio a su abuelita seria. –eehh, lo siento abuelita. –se disculpó Miyako muy apenada.

-jajajajaja –rio Brick

-Brick no te rías –dijo Miyako muy molesta

-Chicos dejen de pelear, vamos a la cocina a comer galletas, mientras que preparo la cena–interrumpió la Sr. Keiko

-¡Si abuelita! –dijeron los dos nietos favoritos al unísono, para luego ir corriendo a la cocina.

.

.

.

-y, por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí? –pregunto Miyako

-Que, solo eh tengo solo 2 hora de estar aquí y ya me estas echando –dijo Brick arqueando un ceja.

-No no, no te estoy echando solo lo quiero saber para aprovechar el tiempo contigo. - Miyako dijo rápidamente

-Bueno si es así, me quedare aquí por mis vacaciones, pero… como aquí van a empezar la escuela me quedare los 4 meses aquí , estudiando en tu escuela –respondió Brick.

-Que bien estudiaras en la misma clase que yo cierto? –hablo Miyako.

-Si claro porque no –dijo Brick. Hubo un silencio incomodo por un largo rato hasta que Brick decidió romper el hielo.

-Cómo te ha ido últimamente Miyako –pregunto Brick rompiendo el silencio tan incómodo.

-Pues me ha ido muy bien –decía Miyako mientras pensaba –gracias a ti conocí a alguien muy especial –comento mientras se comía una galleta.

-¿A si? Y, como que por mí? –pregunto ingenuo el chico.

-Pues veras te cuento, todo comenzó desde el día que tú te fuiste.

**.:Flash Black:.**

_**- Hola, oye estas bien –pregunto dicha pelirroja que estaba parada viendo con cierta preocupación a un rubia**_

-_**eh, yo si estoy bien no te preocupes –respondió limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente, mientras se paraba de la banca que en ella estaba sentada.**_

_**- Aa.. Bueno si tú lo dices –dijo no satisfecha por la respuesta de la rubia –Mi nombre es Momoko –decía estirando su mano.**_

_**-El mio es Miyako mucho gusto –hablo estrechando su mano –losiento si te interrumpi en algo.**_

_**-El gusto es mio, y tranquila no me interrumpias en nada solo pasaba por aquí y como te vi quise preguntar –dijo la chica mientras rascaba su cabeza mirando hacia otro lugar.**_

_**-Jejej gracias por preocuparte –dijo la rubia haciendo que Momoko le mirara a la cara. –Quieres comer un helado, yo invito**_

_**-Claro por qué no –decía Momoko con ojos brillosos empezando a caminar –yo amo el de Chocolate me encanta!**_

_**-Bueno que esperamos –dijo Miyako empezando a caminar junto a Momoko**_

_**-Oye, este espero que no te enojes por la pregunta que te voy hacer, pero porque estabas llorando, es que te vi tan deprimida –decía Momoko mientras la miraba a los ojos.**_

_**-Bueno la razón por la que estaba llorando –trataba de decir, pero no podía las ganas de llorar la estaba invadiendo de nuevo –era… porque…**_

_**-Un chico –pregunto Momoko arqueando una ceja.**_

_**-Bueno si es un chico pero… -decía Miyako pero Momoko la interrumpió**_

_**-Espera, ¿un chico? –dijo Momoko sorprendida, para su caminar y se puso al frente de Miyako mirándola a los ojos. –te voy a decir algo. Las princesas no lloran por nada, así que cuando tú estés triste por él, no lo demuestres que él se lo pierde, cuando sientas que te caíste. Párate y sigue, VALORATE, QUIERETE Y AMATE. Que tu vales oro, así que cuando él te diga: no eres lo que necesito, tu dile: no porque soy más de lo que tu buscabas. –termino de decir Momoko muy firme.**_

_**-Gra, gracias, son muy bonitas, tu, tus palabras pero, de quien te hablaba era de mi primo.-dijo Miyako un poco nerviosa**_

_**-Aaa, bueno si es así, ya tienes unas palabras de inspiración y una amiga quien te aconseje- decía Momoko un poco apenada**_

_**-Gracias amiga jiji, **_

_**.:Fin Flash Black:.**_

-Que buena es tu mejor amiga, pero dile que no me quite el puesto que yo soy el que siempre te doy consejos –Decía Brick muy molesto, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que tan solo se fue ese día y su prima encontró a su mejor amiga y que ella le estuviera dando consejos, cuando él se los tenías que dar, no conocía a esta tal ``Mejor amiga´´ pero ya le estaba cayendo mal.

-Si es muy buena amiga, y para que lo dices llegaste muy tarde ya te robaron el puesto –decía Miyako muy orgullosa sacándole la lengua.

-Vaya que inmadura jaja –rio Brcik

-Queridos –interrumpió la Sr. Keiko –Aquí está la cena –dijo poniendo los 2 platos de comidas al frente 2 ellos.

-Gracias abuela –dijeron los 2 nietos al unísono, con sus ojos brillosos y babeando, la comida de su abuelita era la mejor con tan solo probarla se te hace agua la boca, esa comida eran tan especial como la amaban, sip a ambas.

-Esos son mis nietos –dijo la Sr. Keiko abrazándolos a los 2, era anciana pero sus abrazos eran muy fuertes. –como los quiero.

-Abuelita no nos dejas respirar –trataba de decir Miyako.

-Sí, ayudaaaa –Gritaba brick sacudiendo sus brazos.

-Ay lo siento, me deje llevar. –se disculpó la Sr. Keiko, tomando su asiento para ponerse a comer, ella estaba tan feliz de ver a sus queridos nietos ahí presentes con ella, extrañaba a sus hijos más a los padres de Miyako que solo la dejaron en su casa y no se despidieron de su propia hija . Le encantaba ver felices a las personas que ama pero jamás trise. Pero que más daba estaba ahí con sus nietos favoritos, Brick y Miyako, tenía otros nietos pero adoraba a esos niños ellos eran mucho más diferentes a los demás, como los quería nunca se separaría de ellos jamás.

* * *

_Hola! Que tal les gusto?,jaja gracias por sus Reviews, ay lastimosamente me estoy resfriando mi hermanita me lo contagio achuu T.T no me gusta estar enferma pero mejor así no tendré que ir a la escuela y así tendré más tiempo de hacer los capítulos ^.^ _

**Melody-Angela**: Muchas gracias por darme la idea, de verdad me hacía mucha falta XD es que mi conciencia no me ayuda jijiji te agradezco por tu Review

**Una-demente-suelta: **Muchas gracias por tu Review, a mí me pareció también tierno de que Butch fuera así pero, cuando se trata de su madre,ese tema es muy sensible Besos.

**Nogizaka Haruka: **Gracias por tu comentari, sabes cuando lei mi historia nuevamente pensé que no era yo la que había escribido eso jajaj.

Y como lo pedistes aquí esta el de los primos espero que te haya gustado besos.


	3. Burro y Extremadamente Peligroso

**Hola! De nuevo jaja este capítulo va hacer de los amigos, aún sigo enfermita me duele mucho mi cabeza T.T pero que más da no fui a la escuela XD bueno aquí va el capítulo espero que les guste.**

Nota: Momoko y Butch son hermanos, Miyako y Brick son primos, Boomer y Kaoru son amigos

**Edades:**

Momoko 16 / Brick 17

Kaoru 16 / Butch 18

Miyako 15 / Boomer 16

Hola _ normal

_*Hola*__ pensamiento

(Hola)_ Yo escribiendo XD

Y solo publicare los sábados y otros días si es posible claro los sábados muy temprano porque? : Pues en la mañana todos están dormidos sin ningún ruido y así mi conciencia puede inventar nuevas historias. Y.. se me olvidaba los Jueves en la tarde y Domingos muy temprano.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es mía de MOMOKO012 yo y mi conciencia la creamos mi conciencia crea y yo escribo, me tardare en escribir alguna historias porque tengo que pensar mucho y si Ud. Me dan ideas las pondré.

Espero que les Guste.

* * *

**Domingo 3:07 PM**

Que aburrido, es este día –decía una chica de pelo azabache, ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles, su nombre era Kaoru ella era una chica ruda, valiente, fuerte por dentro y por fuera, le fascinaban los deportes cualquiera clase de ellos, además de eso era bella como una rosa, pero cualquiera que la lastimase, sabia como defenderse con sus espinas. Estaba vestida con short holgado de color crema le quedaba 3 dedos debajo de la rodilla, unos tenis color verde con blanco, en la parte de arriba tría una ramera verde con una gran estrella dorada que adentro de ella decía Rock Star, estaba sumergida en sus pensamiento hasta que una voz la saco de ellos .

-Kaoru espera –se escuchó de lejos paro de caminar para ver de quien provenía esa voz y se encontró con su amigo corriendo a toda prisa.

-Uff si caminas rápido –dijo su amigo quien estaba cansado de correr tal distancia, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, su nombre era Boomer, bello, hermoso, su cara parecía de un ángel caído del cielo, le gustaban los animales los adoraba excepto reptiles, insectos o cualquier animal peligroso. Él estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, un polo color azul marino y unas converse color negras.

-De que hablas estaba caminando despacio –hablo la chica muy confundida.

-Bueno como sea, ya estoy aquí –decia Boomer empezando a caminar.

-Y para que me quieres –pregunto Kaoru

-A si te iba a decir que esta mañana me encontré con un lindo gatito –dijo Boomer recordándose al hermoso gatito color gris con rayas negras.

-¡Para eso me querías! –grito Kaoru dándole un zape a su amigo.

-Auch, para eso no te quería, además ese pobre gato no había comido –decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que le propino Kaoru –vaya, para ser una chica sí que pegas duro.

-¡Que dijiste! –grito Kaoru nuevamente dejando al chico medio sordo al pobre de Boomer.

-ya ta bueno no te enojes –hablo Boomer muy asustado.

-Muy bien que me querías decir –comento Kaoru un poco más calmada.

-Pues mira, que ya se me olvido lo que te iba a decir gracias al zape que me distes –Dijo Boomer un poco molesto pero cambio su estado de ánimo al ver que Kaoru estaba dispuesta a darle un golpe en la cara –wow espera, espera, está bien ya te diré para que te llame.

-Bueno que esperas –Hablo Kaoru impaciente –dilo ya.

-Te iba a preguntar que si ya te ingresaron en el Colegio Universal de Tokio -pregunto por ultimo Boomer.

-Si ya me ingresaron hace 2 días atrás –respondió Kaoru -y a ti?

-Que bien, a mí me ingresaron hoy –dijo el rubio muy feliz.

-Sí, así pasaremos mucho tiempo junto –dijo sarcástica.

-Que bien, a mí me tocó el 5E –hablo mostrándole un papel que decía el registro de su colegio.

-wao Mejor así estaremos en la misma clase –decía Kaoru con ironía mientras sacudía sus manos en forma alegre, la cual no era.

-¡En serio estas en el 5E, que bien! –grito Boomer muy feliz.

-Ja, que bien –decía Kaoru mientras miraba a su amigo de cabellos rubios que leía un papel determinadamente – ¿Que lees? –pregunto

-Estoy leyendo el papel que le dieron a mi mamá sobre mi registro en el colegio, nunca pensé que podrían algo así –decía muy asombrado no quietando su vista del papel.

-¿A si para ver? –dijo quitándole el papel para luego leerlo.

-Mira, lee ahí –señalo Boomer, unas pequeñas letras que casi se podían ver.

-Si Ud. Leyó el formulario cuidadosamente le recordamos que la dirección y el 5E no se hace responsable de cualquiera perdida de aparato electrónico o golpes y caídas producidas por sus compañeros de clases, Ud. Se ha comprometido a ingresar a su hijo o hija a este salón de clases 5E bajo su propio riesgo, ha de decir que este salón de clases tiene a jóvenes mal portados, si su hijo o hija no tiene problemas de indisciplina, lo ingresamos en el 5E por no a ver más cupos escolares, cuando haga más espacio o se expulse a un estudiante pondremos a su hijo o hija en un 5 más apropiado, si leyó correctamente el formulario antes de firmar es bajo su propio riesgo.

Significado del 5E: Extremadamente Peligroso.

Gracias por leer cuidadosamente

ATTE la Dirección.

Kaoru que tan sorprendida por lo que leyó, jamás se había percatado de aquella letra tan pequeña, ni su madre había leído eso cuidadosamente.

-Wao, mi madre nunca había leído esa parte, hasta ahora que me vengo a dar cuenta –dijo un poco triste –que va hacer de mi Kaoru que –decía llorando cómicamente.

-Que porque lloras, al fin va a ver un salón donde se comporten como siempre quise, no he visto esa clase pero ya me está agradando, ya me lo imagino mocosos tirándose bolas de papel, correteando uno con el otro en fin será divertdo. –hablaba Kaoru muy feliz con su puño en alto.

-Uff pero por suerte tengo una amiga quien me defienda –aliviado comento Boomer.

-No creas que siempre te estaré defendiendo –advirtió Kaoru

-Ay qué más da, por suerte se Kung-fu –dijo haciendo unas de sus maniobras.

-Ja si como no, oye sabes vi que en un comercial sobre un parque de diversiones cerca de aquí -decía Kaoru mirando hacia arriba con sus ojos esperanzados, pues ese parque nuevo que había salido en el comercial era muy emocionante.

-Que esperamos vamos, quiero montarme en la montaña rusa en espiral esa era la mejor de todas. –decía corriendo rápidamente.

-Oye espera eso es trampa –grito Kaoru para luego ir corriendo hacia él, hasta alcanzarlo.

* * *

**Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.**

-¡Yo abro! –grito Momoko para que se dieran cuenta de que ella iba a abrir.

-Buenas tardes señorita Akatsutsumi –Dijo un hombre alto, su cabello era un marrón oscuro, y sus ojos color azules, traía puesto un esmoquin, con una corbata azul, que hacia resaltar sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Hiroto-kun a que se debe su visita –pregunto Momoko

-He venido a entregar las boletas de calificaciones como todos los años –respondió Hiroto .

-Aah cierto se me había olvidado por completo, vamos a ver cómo le fue a Butch en este año.

-Muy mal –dijeron al unísono los 2 presentes riéndose por ultimo.

-Bueno señorita Momoko aquí están las 2 boletas de calificaciones –dijo entregándole 2 sobres –que tenga Buenas tardes Señorita Momoko.

-Que la pase bien Sr. Hiroto –decía sacudiendo su mano en forma de despido, para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Quién era Momoko? –se escuchó la voz de Butch bajando las escaleras lentamente. -Era tu novio jajaja

-No, no era mi novio y ni siquiera tengo… aun –dijo Momoko molesta -Era el señor Hiroto, vino a entregar las boletas de calificaciones –respondió muy feliz.

-Que espera el Sr. Hiroto –dijo muy alarmado bajando las escaleras rápidamente –en donde está mi boleta.

-Aquí por qué? –Decía arqueando una ceja, ella sabía lo que le iba a ocurrir a su hermanito querido – ¿tienes miedo de que Nany te castigue?

-Claro que no –dijo quitándole el sobre –es solo que quiero ver cómo me fue este año, he estudiado mucho –decía alzando el sobre.

-Eso espero Butch –se escuchó una 3 voz, era de Nany una mujer de unos 48 años, discreta, disciplinaria, estricta pero a la vez era dulce por dentro, sus ojos eran de color gris muy hermoso y su cabello raramente de color azul cielo. –entrégame esa Boleta –dijo quitándole el sobre de la mano.

-Uuu... te va a ir mal –murmuro Momoko.

-No espere, yo quiero ver mi boleta –decía tratando de quitárselo pero no pudo.

-Momoko dame tu boleta por favor –dijo extendiéndola la mano.

-Sip, tome –respondió rápidamente entregándole el sobre.

-Muy bien veamos el de Momoko –dijo empezando a leer – Señores padres de familia de la Señorita Akatsutsumi, Momoko le informamos que su acudida pudo pasar al siguiente grado 5, le ha ido muy bien en estos años sus calificaciones son excelentes sigua así.

Por favor si su acudida va seguir estudiando en nuestro colegio por favor hacerle su registro o si no llamar al número 226-67498.

Muy bien aquí está la boleta de calificaciones veamos, ciencias 10, ingles 10, matemáticas 10, historia 10, 10, 10, 10 o mira un 9.

-Que espere un 9? –dijo Momoko alarmada

-Si mira cariño un 9 en educación física –decía mostrándole la boleta.

-Argh este año tengo que mejorar –declaro Momoko muy decidida.

-Muy bien sigamos con el de Butch –dijo sacando el papel del sobre, eso hizo que Butch se estremeciera de cuerpo entero, no estaba preparado para que este día llegara, no podía decir nada solo estaba serio. –Señores padres de familia del Señorito Butch Akatsutsumi le informa…

-jajaja o sea que pedo con el señorito esta vez sí se pasaron –reía Momoko

-¡Momoko!- grito Nany

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

-Seguimos, Señores padres de familia del Señorito Butch Akatsutsumi le informamos que su acudido no pudo pasar al siguiente grado, por lo que ha reprobado las mayorías de las materias, sus calificaciones fueron muy bajas, por favor mejore

Por favor si su acudido va seguir estudiando en nuestro colegio por favor hacerle su registro o si no llamar al número 226-67498.

Las calificaciones –dijo Nany con una voz gruesa -3, 3, 3, 3, 3, o mira más 3. Butch que me tienes que decir por esto.

-Eeh le juro que yo estudie muy bien solo, solo que a los profesores les caigo mal y se desquitan conmigo -decía jugando con sus dedos.

-Si, a todos los profesores Butch –hablo Momoko mirando la boleta de Butch –tienes suerte a un profesor no le caes mal a el de Educación Física.

-Lo ve Nany no reprobé todas las materias –comento Butch un poco nervioso.

-No corazón,-decía calmada -¡solo aprobaste una materia y las demás las reprobaste! -grito por ultimo.

-Le prometo que este año estudiare muy bien –dijo Butch mostrando su pulgar de aprobación

-Eso espero porque estarás castigado toda la semana hasta que entres al colegio y solo podrás estar libre mañana –afirmo Nany.

-Está bien Nany –dijo Butch cabizbaja, aunque en realidad espera más castigo por que como era Nany, pensó que lo iba a mandar a una escuela militar o algo por el estilo, porque el a esta alturas debería estar ya en la universidad, aunque él no le importaba mucho, tenía dinero no?

-Bien iré a llamar al colegio para hacer sus registros –decía yéndose a buscar el teléfono.

-Nany acuérdate de registrarme en el E –le acordó Momoko.

-Sabes pensé que te iba a castigar 2 años por haber repetido el año 2 veces, sí que te pasas –hablo nuevamente la pelirroja acercándose a él.

-Sí, yo también pero qué más da tendré por lómenos libre mañana así que lo aprovechare.

-Te quedaste, te alcance, te quedaste, eres burro –cantaba Momoko para molestar a su hermano y lo logro.

-Cállate o te mato –decía Butch con el puño en alto dispuesto a golpearla, pero claro que no lo aria era su hermana, solo lo hacía para que lo dejara de molestar.

-Pues te lo mereces Burro –dijo sacándole la lengua.

- A si histérica –respondió Butch a su defensa.

-¡A si, pues, pues eres una jirafa gorda! –grito Momoko.

-Vaya tu sí que no sabes molestar –rio Butch

-Chicos ya está listo ya los registre –hablo Nany con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Nany me registraste en le E? –pregunto Momoko

-Si corazón, pero no solo a ti a los 2 los registre en el mismo grado, pero no en el E diferentes –hablo para luego irse inmediatamente de ahí antes que le reclamaran.

-¡QUEEE..! –gritaron los 2, ya era suficiente que se tuvieran que soportar aquí en la casa pero también en la escuela, si estudiaban en el mismo colegio pero, en el mismo grado, ya se formó una pequeña guerra mundial.

* * *

-Jajaja debiste ver tu cara jaja –reía Kaoru a más no poder.

-Eso no es gracioso –decía con la cara metida en un bote de basura vomitando -Esto es asqueroso –dijo limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo.

-Jajaja pero, pero te jaja te dije que no comieras esa hamburguesa antes de subir a la montaña –decía tratando de calmarse –Además no eras el que te querías montar en la montaña rusa en espiral.

-Sí pero no pensé que fuera así, da muchas vueltas y vueltas –decía tratando de no marearse.

-Eres tonto te dije que comenzáramos con el vértigo pero no quisiste –decía señalando el juego mecánico.

-¿¡Que estás loca ese es mucho peor quieres matarme de un infarto!? –Grito Boomer

-Está bien y en que juego nos montamos ahora? –pregunto Kaoru mirando todos los juegos que se había subido menos el vértigo, porque su querido amigo le tenía miedo a las alturas pero se montaba en los otros juegos que si tenían altura y no decía nada.

-Qué tal si nos montamos en el martillo –decía señalando el juego que subía y bajaba y que a la vez daba vueltas.

-Está bien pero si te mareas no es mi culpa –le advirtió Kaoru, comenzando a caminar para subirse al juego.

.

.

.

¡Qué bien al fin sentémonos en la parte de adelante –señalo Kaoru.

-Que yo ni loco mejor me siento en el centro –decía a punto de irse pero Kaoru le agarro la muñeca y lo sentó en la parte de adelante –¡No esperen, esperen! –gritaba Boomer pero ya era tarde habían cerrado y puesto todo por seguridad, ya estaba empezando el juego, con movimientos suaves, luego se fue elevando un poco más, y hasta que al fin sus movimientos fueron rápidos hasta llegar a las alturas dando así todo una vuelta.

-¡Aahh!–gritaba Kaoru de la emoción, cuando el juego iba a dar una vuelta entera alzo sus manos –¡Genial!

-¡Aaahh quiero bajarme! –grito Boomer desesperado, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, le encantaba los juegos pero no le encanta para nada sentarse en la parte de adelante.

-Esto es genial –dijo Kaoru cuando el juego se elevaba a las alturas quedando así al revés

-Ya termino –pregunto Boomer abriendo poco a poco sus ojos pero se dio cuenta de que estaban en las alturas parados -¡aaaahhh! –grito Boomer cuando el juego empezó a bajar rápidamente.

-Wooow –dijo Kaoru levantándose de su asienta –Niño de mami ya termino el juego levántate

-Ya, ya termino –hablo Boomer nervioso y se dio cuenta de que ya se había acabado –Que bien quiero salir de esto rápido

-Ese juego estuvo genial –decia mirando el juego desde el piso volteo a ver a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí bajo su mirada y se encontró con su amigo besando el piso

-Mua mua, no te alejes de mí nunca más mua mua –decía Boomer mientras besaba el piso.

-Boomer deja de hacer eso que nos están mirando –dijo Kaoru tratando de despegar a su amigo del piso, parecía como si se hubiera pegado. –ya Boomer dijo Kaoru usando toda su fuerza, hasta que al fin pudo despegarlo, cayendo los 2 al piso.

-Ya bueno estoy bien –dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose. -Bueno creo que eso es todo nos vemos otro día, tengo que recuperarme de esto.

-Está bien nos vemos otro día, creo que tengo que alistar todo para ir al colegio en 3 días –decía tranquilamente

-vaya pensé que pondrías una cara de asco pero bueno ahí está el salón que siempre quisiste –

-Sí que bien no –decía ya imaginándose el colegio

-Vamos te acompaño a tu casa –decía dando un reverencia para que pasara

-Torpe –dijo dándole un zape, pues si le encantaba mucho ese colegio, aunque no lo haya visto aun, pero ya se lo imagina, esa clase que siempre soñó, pero estaría mucho mejor porque tendrá su mejor amigo con ella, aunque fuera torpe para defenderse, ya estaba practicando Kung-fu, peor él no sabía nada de eso, pero que más daba, nada podía arruinar este año escolar que siempre se imaginó.

* * *

_Hola! Que tal les gusto?, achu bueno como se este sábado termine el fic y lo subí pero el viernes me hice la enferma aunque si lo estaba pero poquito, pero mi hice la enferma y hoy si estoy enferma de verdad achu me pica la garganta, tengo inflamación de garganta Xp. Lo del colegio me dio una idea mi salón de clases porque somos el 7E y el profe de geografía nos puso un apodo al E : extremadamente peligroso jaja porque todos se portan mal jajaja pero también le dije que éramos extremadamente inteligentes XD_

_Y Butch lo quise poner así aunque fuera ya mayor de edad tendría que estar en la universidad pero no ha pasado de 5 grado entonces lo hice para que repitiera año quedando todos juntos. _

_Gracias por sus Reviews _

**Nogizaka Haruka: **gracias por tu comentario, tú me inspiras jaja, bueno si ahora si estoy enferma de verdad xp pero si falte a clases el viernes jjaja XD, siempre haces que cada día me esfuerza más dando lo mejor para cada capítulo gracias de verdad besos.

**Melody-Angela: **gracias cariño, yo no sabía que tenía un talento oculto jaja estaba bien escondido XD.

**TeamDarkRose: **muchas gracias, de verdad no sé si va a hacer buena historia eso depende de Ud. Si les gusta y también de mi conciencia porque ella es la que inventa y yo escribo XD, muchas gracias ;)


	4. Videojuegos Que Locura

**Hola!, sii estoy muy alegre porque ya se me fue la gripe ^.^, sip estoy súper feliz, bueno eso ya no importa ¬¬ ahora aquí va el capítulo gracias a una amiga que me dio la idea ^.^ Melody-Angela, en el sig Fic si saldrán todos creo que en cada Fic lo hago más largo **

**Nota**: Momoko y Butch son hermanos, Miyako y Brick son primos, Boomer y Kaoru son amigos

**Edades:**

Momoko 16 / Brick 17

Kaoru 16 / Butch 18

Miyako 15 / Boomer 16

Hola _ normal

*Hola*_ pensamiento

(Hola)_ Yo escribiendo XD

Y solo publicare los sábados y otros días si es posible claro los sábados muy temprano porque? : Pues en la mañana todos están dormidos sin ningún ruido y así mi conciencia puede inventar nuevas historias.

**Aclaración**: Esta historia es mía de MOMOKO012 yo y mi conciencia la creamos mi conciencia crea y yo escribo, me tardare en escribir alguna historias porque tengo que pensar mucho y si Ud. Me dan ideas las pondré.

Espero que les Guste.

* * *

**Lunes 5:00 pm**

Odio estar castigado ¬¬, pero hoy tendré el día libre –hablo Butch un poco molesto de sí mismo, claro haber reprobado 2 semestres seguido era un récor para un chico de su edad, no le gustaba la idea para nada de tener que estar castigado todo un mes completo sin un día a excepción, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo al igual que moles no era bonito que un chico de su edad estuviera en 5, el debería estar en la universidad, su propia hermana menor ya lo había alcanzado, estaría en la misma clase que ella, el, la admiraba mucho claro porque además de inteligente le hacia sus tareas por unos cuantos cambio pequeños. No le gustaba ni una materia, ni una la única que si podía pasar era deportes, esa sí, era su pasión podía hacer cualquier tipo de deportes.

-Maldito zapato en donde estas –gruñía el azabache buscando por todos lados un maldito zapato, tenía más pero quería uno en la mano y el otro, en donde está, era hora de arreglar pero mejor lo aria otro día o tal vez la otra semana o mejor dicho nunca, lo mandaría arreglar. Busco detrás de su cama, desordeno todo lo que había ahí, medias, doritos, tacos si lleva más de un mes ahí, bolas de papel, un brasier,envolturas de chocolates.

Un brasier –dijo Butch un poco dudoso, no creía que podría ser un brasier de su hermana, no, no era posible de quien es esto –decía agarrando el brasier recordándose de quien era –ya me acuerdo –sonrió con malicia para luego lanzarlo hasta perderse, siguió buscando, y si ahí estaba el maldito zapato.

Aquí estas desgraciado, espero no te vuelas a perder –Dijo ahorcando al pobre zapato, para después en un acto ponérselo. Estaba muy bien vestido traía un jean negro con mezclilla, un polo verde oscuro que decía en letras negras I am a Great kid (soy un chico genial) las malditas zapatillas verdes que se habían perdido, y su chaqueta negra que le quedaba perfecta, un poco apretada pero le hacía resaltar los músculos de sus brazos. –Muy bien… a donde iré hoy –decía mientras pensaba, la mejor idea era ir a los videojuegos ya que hace mucho tiempo no iba pero, un momento en donde estaba su tarjeta.

-Oh genial, se me había olvidado, Momoko tiene mi tarjeta –decía muy fastidiado, solo por hacer una pequeña broma, tuvo que agarrar su tarjeta de juegos eso no era nada del otro mundo, tendría que pedírselo de alguna manera pero como, mejor era negociar tal vez. Busco rápidamente su billetera y salió de su habitación, para hacer un pequeño negocio, camino por los pasillos buscando la habitación de Momoko, su habitación no estaba tan distanciada a la de su hermana, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, solo tenía que caminar, doblar y ahí esta una puerta color blanco con corazones rosas. Toco unas 3 veces la puerta y espero a que le abriera, pero nadie contestaba será que no estaba?, si era así, sería mucho mejor, giró la manija cuidadosamente abriendo la puerta lentamente, para su mala suerte estaba su pequeña hermana ahí, pero esta tenia audífonos y un libro, su hermana estaba muy bien vestida, ella no era de usar pantalones, pero hoy si traía unos, un pantalón rosa pegado al cuerpo, una linda camisa blanca de minnie y unas botas altas converse con cordones (los cordones eran rosa, las botas converse largas, son igual que las converse estilo zapatillas pero son más larga te quedan por la rodilla, para mí son hermosas)

-¡Momoko en donde está mi tarjeta de juegos! –grito Butch, pero fue en vano Momoko no lo escuchaba tenía la música a todo volumen, por eso no lo escuchaba – ¡Momoko te estoy pre… -gritaba Butch, de repente una almohada salvaje aparece pegándole en toda la cara haciendo que este se callare.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto sin mi autorización –regaño Momoko muy molesta, no le gustaba para nada que invadieran su espacio personal, para nada.

-Oye toque la puerta, pero como no contestabas entre –trataba de tranquilizar Butch, su hermanita quería tirarle otra almohada en la cara –además, te estaba llamando para que me dieras mi tarjeta de juegos.

-Te refieres a esta –enseño una tarjeta morada con negro que decía Game World (Mundo de Juegos). –¿esta tarjeta que te quite por haberme teñido el cabello de verde?

-Si esa –respondió ingenuo el azabache para agarrar la tarjeta pero Momoko alzo la mano –oye lo siento de verdad, además te veías muy bien con el cabello verde.

-¡No es muy bonito tener el cabello verde!-grito Momoko alarmada

-Tranquila histérica, no es nada de malo cambiar de look –decía tratando de no reírse por aquella broma.

* * *

Mm… muy bien ya todo está listo, pasare lista veamos, mochila, listo, libreta, listo, bolígrafo, listo –pasaba lista Brick el chico estudioso, le entusiasmaba la idea de estudiar por 4 meses en el mismo colegio que su prima eso era genial, no podía esperar más, ya tenía todo preparado para en 3 días ingresar al colegio, es muy estudioso y le encanta la escuela un día de estos cuando sea mayor de edad, todos estarán orgulloso de él, tendría una novia si una novia que lo ame tal y como es pero, en donde conseguiría una novia con sus mismos gustos, que le gustara leer, escribir, estudiar, que fuera inteligente que usara su cerebro y no su cuerpo para conquistar a un chico, eso era lo único que le faltaba, alguien en su vida. Toc toc se escucharon unos golpes que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, está abierto dijo el pelirrojo

-Hola primo –saludo Miyako, la hermosa rubia de ojos azules, quien traía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que encajaba perfectamente, estaba vestida bellamente: traía un vestido holgado de color azul simple, con un cinturón marrón en la cintura y unos zapatos cerrados crema con un adorno de un moño pero esta cinta era delgada.

-Hola Miyako que pasa? –pregunto su primo

-Ah nada, solo quería ver si estabas cómodo –respondió Miyako sentándose en la cama. –vaya sí que estas muy apresurado a entrar a clases.

-Si es muy emocionante entrar a clases –dijo muy emocionado.

-Wow que aburrido eres, a mí me encanta la idea de estar junto contigo en clases, pero es muy aburrido, pero no tanto, es muy necio ese salón parece un terremoto –decía Miyako muy aburrida recostándose bruscamente en la cama.

-De que hablas Miyako –pregunto Brick sentándose en la cama aun no entendiendo lo que dijo Miyako. –como que no es tan aburrido estar en clases.

-Ahh bueno es que –dijo reincorporándose nuevamente en la cama –Te voy a explicar algo y espero que lo entiendas muy bien.

-Muy bien explícame que aún no te entiendo –decía muy confundido –aunque soy muy inteligente –presumiéndose a sí mismo

-Mira todos los salones E siempre hay un líder, al igual que nuestro salón también hay…

* * *

-Esa broma fue muy pesada –dijo dándose media vuelta para sentarse en su cama.

-Está bien lo siento –se disculpó Butch tenía que pensar en una forma para conseguir esa tarjeta, si no la conseguía en donde iba a estar hoy, todos sus amigos están muy ocupados, tenía un día libre y lo iba aprovechar al máximo y no quería pasarla aquí encerrado más con un mes no gracias mejor haría negocios –yy.. Si te compro un Chupa-pop, en ese momento Momoko levanto la vista, con los ojos brillosos.

-Uuu, un Chupa-pop –dijo levantándose de inmediato para ponerse enfrente de Butch.

-Sip un Chupa-pop –decía asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Que bien me compras el de fresa porque ese, oye espera un momento estás haciendo negocios

-Que ingenua eres, y si, si estoy haciendo negocios contigo –confirmo

-Mmm bueno está bien, te doy tu tarjeta si en todo este mes me compras un Chupa-pop por día –decía Momoko muy decidida

-¡Que! un Chupa-pop por día, por todo un mes, je no gracias paso –dijo Butch dando media vuelta para irse

-Bueno pensé que querías aprovechar este día al máximo ya que estarás castigado todo un mes sin videojuegos, prácticas de futbol, televisión, internet, tendrás que estudiar etc, etc…

Butch trago saliva, pues ese pequeño negocio sí que le costaría muy caro un Chupa-pop no era tan barato es muy delicioso y por eso lo vendía tan caro –está bien, te comprare un Chupa-pop todos los día de este mes –dijo estirando su mano.

-Claro, trato echo –decía estirando su mano.

-Pero uno por día eh –advirtió Butch

-Argh está bien –dijo dándose un apretón de mano, ella pensaba que podría disfrutar de ese famoso dulce todos los días cuando ella quisiera si, pero qué más da podría disfrutar uno por día, no –toma tu tarjeta

-Gracias wi, ahora me voy a disfrutar este día, o si –dijo saliendo lo más rápido posible de ahí, no quería aguantar más balbuceos de su hermana, tampoco las palabras que le iba a dedicar Nany no gracias ella haría todo un discurso que duraría toda una eternidad y no podría salir.

* * *

-Y eso significa que en cada E hay un líder, en el 5E el líder es tu mejor amiga

-Eh hermana del alma –corrigió Miyako

-Corrección en el 5E el líder es tu hermana del alma –se autocorrigió Brick

-Correcto prosigue –dijo Miyako

-Y como ella siempre ha sido la líder del E estos cinco años consecutivos, no se sabe si su hermano ocupara el lugar el líder porque él también era líder del E –termino Brick

-Sí, así que cuando entremos a clases te la presento –hablo Miyako muy alegre – oye y porque no vas a pasear por ahí

-Mmm no lo sé, es cierto no he salido desde el día que vine –pensaba Brick

-Por qué no vas a los videojuegos aun tienes la tarjeta del cliente –dijo Miyako sacando de su cartera la tarjeta de juegos

-Es cierto hace mucho que no voy –dijo tomando la tarjeta -Gracias Miyako

-Muy bien espero que te diviertas, yo me voy a preparar galletas –decía parándose de un instante de la cama, para salir directo a la cocina. No es cierto se iba de allí porque no quería estar más ahí, antes de que Brick le pidiera ir con ella, no le gustaba muchos esos lugares, muchos hombres ahí, que no tiene nada que hacer con su vida solo jugar, y jugar, mejor haría otra cosa, mejor diseñar su ropa, si era perfecto haría mucho más y más diseños y los haría realidad.

-Okey, vamos a divertirnos –se dijo para sí mismo, tomo su chaqueta roja, le subió el zipper, se miró en su espejo por unos 5 segundos, no le importaba mucho su aspecto lo importante es tenia ropa, no, traía una pantalón jeans gris que estaba un poco roto (ósea la moda no es que fuera mendigo no, es la moda jaja), un suéter rojo pegado, que le hacían resaltar unos cuanto cuadros que tenía, unas zapatillas blanca nike, su chaqueta roja, y su preferida gorra roja, tenía más pero, le encantaba esta era su preferida y fue la primera que le regalaron única y especial.

* * *

¡Listo! Grito Boomer, quien estaba feliz de haber terminado de pintar su dibujo de un hermoso gato amarillo, tomo el dibujo cuidadosamente y lo enmarco, lo puso cuidadosamente en su estante, donde estaba muchos más dibujos de gatos, conejos, perros, y también fotografías de su familia. Mmm muy bien voy a salir un rato dijo Boomer, para luego dirigirse y mirarse en el espejo, se quedó viendo de pies a cabeza, tenía un short crema, una sudadera con mangas cortas de color azul, que traía un dibujo de angry birds, un chaleco naranja sin mangas, y en los pies traía unas zapatillas converse azules. Se tocó la cara y le dio un par de palmas y bajo la mirada tristemente.

Con razón nadie te quiere, eres feo, dijo triste para luego subir su mirada y mirarse al espejo nuevamente

Naaa mentira eres todo un guapetón –decia riéndose, y considerándose un hombre sexy, era broma lo que decía.

Muy bien Boomer a donde vamos hoy –dijo poniéndose en forma pensativa, mirándose en el espejo - No lo sé, que tal si vamos a los videojuegos –contesto a sí mismo –Boomer eres todo un genio –se felicitó a sí mismo, se dirigió a su gavetero de madera y abrió una de su gaveta, rebuscando una tarjeta –Aquí estas bien hora de irnos. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, se escuchaban unos pequeños gritos que se acercaban más y más, Aaa a que no me alcanzas, dame mi muñeca, vengan aquí niños mocosos cuando los agarre me las van a pagar.

Aaaa –grito un niño de 7 años que corría a todos lados, para que no lo alcanzaran, ese niño si era travieso, se parecía mucho a Boomer, pero era distinto en muchos sentidos, no era dulce, era travieso, se portaba muy mal, aunque tenía parecido a su hermano Boomer y a su padre era todo un terremoto.

Dame mi muñeca –gritaba una niña de 5 años con algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, era una pequeña rubia, de ojos azules que corría persiguiendo a su hermano, quien tenía a su pobre muñeca, era muy dulce, sabia controlar su dulzura, y esa dulzura tenia límites.

Vengan aquí mocosos devuélvanme mi celular –grito una chica de 13 años, que corría a toda prisa, tratando de alcanzar a un pequeño infante quien tenía su preciado celular. Gritaba una joven en pre-adolescencia, que tenía un aspecto de emo aunque no era del todo, pero si le encantaba el color negro, por eso tenía su cabello rubio pero con algunos rayitos negros y un flequillo que le tapaba su ojo izquierdo, este flequillo si lo tenía completamente negro, sus ojos eran celestes, le encantaba mucho el rock, amaba a su familia pero lo que más le desesperaba era que no la entendieran y que sus traviesos hermanos entraran a su cuarto sin permiso y agarraran sus cosas.

Ma, voy a salir un rato –grito Boomer a punto de salir de la casa

-Si querido cuídate mucho –respondió la madre –ah pero antes me ayudas con tus hermanos es que estoy cocinando.

-Si ma –respondió Boomer un poco molesto, ahora tenía que desapartar a sus hermanos quienes estaban tirados en el piso peleando por tener un celular y una muñeca.

-Dame a florentina, devuélveme mi celular. –A ver que está pasando aquí –grito Boomer con voz autoritaria, haciendo que estos pararan de pelear.

-Boo-san Riku no me quiera dar mi muñeca –dijo su hermanita parándose del piso arrodillándose al frente de su hermano mayor llorando.

-Si Boomer, Riku no me quiere devolver mi celular y tengo una llamada importante en 5 minutos –gritaba desesperadamente su hermana.

-Aah –suspiro Boomer –Riku devuélvele el celular a Yami y la muñeca a Akari rápido –grito Boomer con autorización asiendo que Riku se estremeciera de pies a cabeza por completo, devolviéndole rápidamente los objetos a sus hermanas.

Me voy –chillo Riku, para salir corriendo rápidamente de ahí, si su hermano era tierno, pero tenía límites.

-gracias Boomer –dijeron sus hermanas al unísono para dirigirse a sus destinos.

-uff ahora si a disfrutar mi día –dijo Boomer saliendo rápidamente de su casa, para no tener más intervinientes, miro hacia un lugar no especifico, y se encontró a su amiga Kaoru, quien estaba practicando Skate, quien hiso una de sus maniobres de Inward Heelflip.

-Hey Boomer, que hay –Grito Kaoru aun en su patineta, esta vestida con un short negro apretado en la cintura y lo demás le quedaba holgado, una camisa estilo militar, unos guantes sin dedos de cuero negro, unas zapatillas converse negras, y una gorra verde que la traía hacia atrás.

-Aah para, para vas chocar conmigo –gritaba Boomer asustado, pensando que su amiga pelinegra se iba a chocar con él, venía a toda velocidad. Se tapó los ojos esperando cualquier impacto doloroso.

-Estas mal del coco o que te pasa –hablo tranquilamente Kaoru con su patineta en la mano.

-Es que pensé que te ibas a chocar conmigo porque venias a toda velocidad –Dijo un poco más calmado.

-Y, adonde vas -pregunto Kaoru

-Voy a los videojuegos y tú no vas –respondió rápidamente

-Que, que yo, yo ni si quiera quería ir –dijo Kaoru un poco nerviosa- además voy a practicar Skate con unos amigos –

-Mmm está bien-dijo mirando sospechosamente se su amiga azabache –No tienes a donde ir verdad –pregunto Boomer divertido

-Eee que si tengo a donde ir voy a practicar Skate ya te lo dije –respondió Kaoru un poco molestaba en realidad si tenía que ir con unos amigos, pero en realidad tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero qué más da ella no era de rogar –Nos vemos al rato, voy a comer –dijo montándose en su patineta, haciendo una seña, que ya se iba.

-Nos vemos –decía Boomer agitando su mano en forma de despido, mientras veía como su amiga azabache se alejaba, siguió su camino directo a los videojuegos, tenía que romper un record perfecto, aunque no Era tan bueno pero tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

**7:30**

-Vaya sí que ha mejorado este lugar –decía Birck admirando el centro de videojuegos, todo era electrónico ahí por fuera y dentro, entro al famoso Game World y se asombró por completo, había renovado el lugar por completo, sacudió su cabeza, pensaba que era un sueño pero no era de verdad, habían muchos chicos ahí presentes, ni una chica presente, muchos chicos, jugando y divirtiéndose, miró fijamente el lugar buscando algún videojuego que estuviera desocupado , pero antes tenía que recargar su tarjeta, la última vez que jugo ya no le había quedado crédito.

-Buenas una recarga de 100 por favor –pidió Brick amablemente

-Claro, con gusto –dijo un hombre con barba y bigote, tomo la tarjeta y la puso en un aparto que recargaba la tarjeta.

-¡Hola una recarga de 2000 rápido! –pidió un chico de pelo azabache, quien estaba apresurado, estaba muy alarmado.

-Tranquilo cuervo, llegas de ultimo y quieres que te despache primero –dijo el hombre tratando de calmar a cierto azabache.

-Buen entonces apresúrate barbón, atiende a los demás rápido –ordeno, muy furioso.

-Bueno ese chico llego primero que tú, así que te esperas si –suplico un poco molesto, no le gustaba que le llamaran barbón, pero que más daba ya se había quedado con ese apodo porque cierto pelinegro se lo puso, se dirigido al aparato que todavía estaba recargando la tarjeta, el azabache miro hacia su lado derecho encontrándose con un pelirrojo impresionado, bufo muy molesto, no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar y menos cuando estaba a punto de romper un record, miro fastidiado al chico desviando su mirada al barbón que se estaba comiendo un Hot Dog tranquilamente.

-Sabes deberías ser un poco más amable con los mayores –sugirió Brick mirando al azabache.

-Quien te eres tú para darme órdenes –respondió Butch muy molesto, dándole una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo.

-Soy Brick Kurosawa, y no estoy dando órdenes si no una sugerencia –contesto Brick muy firme

-Quieres probar mi puño –sugirió Butch aún más molesto

-Oye tranquilo, no quiero problemas hoy mismo –respondió Brck de lo más tranquilo

-Entonces me tienes miedo, lo sabía gay –se burló Butch

-Oye no soy gay, y no te tengo miedo y si quieres pelea te la daré –decía Birck poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Con mucho gusto rojito –respondió Butch muy gustoso de partirle la cara a ese gay de pacotilla

-Sabes eres un burro, retrasado mental –en eso Butch arqueo una ceja, recordándose la imagen de su hermana burlándose de él, ese momento iba pasando un rubio a recargar su tarjeta, pero se detuvo unos instantes viendo a los 2 en posición de pelea.

-Hola! Oigan porque están así –pregunto Boomer confundido, en ese momento Butch reacciono.

-Oye a mi tu no me hables así, gay no busques que te parta toda la cara y no puedas buscar un novio –le dijo Butch al pelirrojo

-Oye me tu a mi pedazo de mierda, no soy gay y yo te hablo como yo quiera –respondió Brick a su defensa, y así se la pasaron discutiendo.

-Oigan, oigan –gritaba Boomer para que lo escucharan, pero era imposibles, suspiro un poco molesto y diviso su mirada al barbón que esta vez se comía una piza. –Oye Yoko me recargas mi tarjeta por favor –pidió Boomer amablemente, llamando al ``barbón´´ por su nombre, él era el único que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Claro, ya la de ese pelirrojo se recargo pero está muy entretenido, discutiendo con cuervo, -decía mientras miraba la absurda conversación de los dos –Ah como sea cuanto quieres

-Emm 70 por favor –le dijo amablemente, en ese momento Butch escucho, sí que alguien se le adelantaba y él había llegado primero que él, ahora si se puso más molesto.

-He tú te estas adelantando, yo llegue primero que tu –decía Butch señalando al pobre rubio, quien estaba paralizado por el mismo miedo.

-Lo, lo siento no lo sabía –se disculpó nervioso

-Oye cuervo tranquilo, además como estabas hablando pacíficamente con el pelirrojo, no te quise interrumpir –hablo Yoko por el rubio, que todavía estaba paralizado.

-¡No te pregunte a ti metiche! –grito Butch molesto. –y ahora recárgame mi tarjeta, 1000 y rápido –ordeno, haciendo que el ``barbón´´ tomara la tarjeta y la recargara lo más rápido posible, antes de que pudiera despertar del otro lado de la ciudad en un bote de basura.

-Oye, deberías ser más amable –sugirió esta vez Boomer.

-Si lo vez, deberías ser más amable – le dijo el pelirrojo apoyando al rubio, Butch solo pudo apoyar su cabeza en la barra de recarga, y pedir que no le ganara la furia antes de patearle el trasero a estos 2.

-Solo voy a tratar de no patearles el trasero a los 2 –dijo Butch tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería que lo sacaran para siempre de ese lugar ya con las 37 veces era suficiente.

-Naa no le hagas caso, es muy superficial –decía posando su mirada en el rubio

-Que me estas tratando de decir –grito Butch muy molesto, no sabía lo que era superficial, no lo había entendido.

-Me llamo Brick Korozawa y tu –dijo no dándole la mayor importancia al azabache

-Yo Boomer, Boomer Yakamura –contesto alegremente

-Oigan que es superficial –gritaba muy desesperado

-Amm superficial es como tú –respondió Boomer

-Oh gracias por esa respuesta tan obvia –decía Butch con ironía

-Una persona superficial es aquella que no tiene sentimientos y que le importa solo su aspecto, y no le importa que la demás personas sufran –respondió esta vez Brick

-Eso es una persona superficial, pues a mí no solo me importa mi aspecto, también me importa las demás personas –decia Butch decidido, en ese momento llego Yoko, mostrando 2 tarjetas la de Brick y Butch

-Tomen aquí están sus tarjetas –dijo poniéndolas en la barra mostrando la de cada uno

-Gracias –dijo Brick

-Oye me recargas la mía por favor –pidió Boomer amablemente

-Cuanto –pregunto

-70 y gracias –respondió Boomer

-Saben deberías enseñar etiqueta, creo que ciertas personas las necesitan –decía mirando de reojo al azabache

-Que estas insinuando de decir –dijo poniendo su puño en la cara del pelirrojo

-Nada, que solo deberías tener más modales –le dijo dando un paso para atrás

-Mira esta es mi vida, yo me comporto como yo quiera y si yo quiero soy amable

-Oigan no vayan a pelear –tranquilizo Boomer ganándose una mirada fulminante del azabache

-¡Y a ti quien te metió! –Grito Butch, haciendo que este se escondiera detrás de Brick.

-Aquí está tu recarga –interrumpió Yoko dándole la tarjeta a Boomer

-Gracias –dijo tomando su tarjeta

-Sabes aun creo que deberías ser más amable Emo –le dijo Brick a Butch

-Que no soy emo, gay

-Oye no lo llames así, tu eres el homosexual te apuesto a que por aquí está tu noviecito retrasado mental –defendió Boomer al pelirrojo

-¡Te matare! –grito Butch corriendo hacia el rubio

-Ay mamá –dijo Boomer corriendo a toda prisa, traspasándose del otro lado de la barra de recargas con un poco de dificultad, haciendo de Butch hiciera lo mismo pero con más facilidad.

-Oye no lo mates, que le diré a su madre –gritaba Birck desesperado –mejor iré tras ellos gracias barbón –agradeció para ir corriendo tras ello esquivando cualquiera cosa que estuviera en su camino.

-Mi nombre es Yoko –Grito muy furioso

-Aahh permiso, permiso –gritaba Boomer muy desesperado, tratando de esquivar todo lo que había con dificultad.

-Quítense, aun lado, quítate de mi camino torpe –gritaba y daba insultos Butch muy molesto

-Oh cuidado, cuidado –Gritaba Birck tratando de salvarle la vida al rubio, cuando en ese momento iban pasando 2 hombres que tenían un videojuego nuevo y lo traían cargado de ambos extremos y el único lugar que podía pasar era por abajo, -Aahh cuidado –advirtió Brick pero fue en vano lo único que hicieron los hombres fue gritar, se deslizo de rodillas por debajo del aparato con la cabeza hacia atras, casi y más quedaba sin cabeza.

-Wow eso fue genial –dijo Brick parándose alagándose así mismo

-Auxilio, me quieren matar –ese grito, despertó a Brick busco con las mirada a un chico rubio corriendo en vueltas en una mesa redonda y el azabache que le seguía de cerca –a ya voy –grito Brick

Fue corriendo a toda prisa esquivando a algunos chicos, cuando estaba cerca dio un salto de pinche porque jamás había saltado tan alto, dio ese salo quedando arriba de la mesa, agarro al rubio por la sudadera hasta subirlo a la mesa.

-Eh que pasa –dijo el azabache mirando a todos lados, se había desaparecido por arte de magia, miro hacia arriba y se encontró al rojito y azulito montados en la mesa –Baja a ese desmadre que lo voy a matar de una pinche vez –grita muy molesto

-Cuida tu vocabulario jovencito –sugirió Boomer, con una empuñada en su cadera y la otra con su dedo moviendo que forma un no.

-¡QUE! –Grito Butch dejando a todos los presentes sordos, y haciendo que todos le miraran -¡Que miran pónganse hacer sus cosas!

-Tranquilízate Brother, vamos hacer las paces –tranquilizaba Brick

-Si es cierto estoy de acuerdo –apoyo el rubio

-No voy hacer ningunas pinches paces, put… -pero fue interrumpido por los guardias que se aparición de repente

-Oigan ustedes son los que han causado todo este alboroto –Dijo un hombre alto, fuerte, tenía un esmoquin y unos lentes oscuros y venía acompañado con otros 6 más que vestían igual.

-Eh si lo sentimos mucho no volverá a pasar –se disculpó Brick

-Si perdón no volverá a suceder además íbanos hacer las paces –hablo Boomer caizbaja

-Yo no me voy a disculpar con este par de imbéciles y tampoco hare las paces –dijo Butch con los brazos cruzados

-Si es ese caso tendrán que acompañarnos a la salida –pidió el guardia

-Acompañarlos mi abuela, yo me quedo aquí –dijo Butch sentándose en unas de las sillas que estaban en la mesa

-Chicos –fue lo único que dijo el guardia, haciendo que los demás fueran hacia los chicos, un guardia agarro a Boomer por los pies poniéndolo en su hombro, otros 2 fueron hacia Butch agarrándolo en las muñecas

-¡Oye bájame! –gritaba Boomer golpeando la espalda del guardia

-Yo no me voy de aquí –dijo Butch dándole un pisotón en el pies a un guardia haciendo que este gritara del dolor y se inclinara, Butch aprovecho y le golpeo la cara y lego su miembro haciendo que este se tirara al piso adolorido, luego vio al otro que estaba a punto de sacar las esposas le agarro la muñeca no la otra mano libre, haciendo que este diera una vuelta completa y quedara tendido en el piso quejándose del dolor de espalda.

-Oye no estás oyendo que lo bajes –dijo Brick lanzándose al guardia haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, pero puso un pies atrás y otro adelante haciendo que no cayera de espaldas. En ese momento el guardia dejo caer a Boomer agresivamente, pero Boomer no le dio importancia se paró de un golpe, mientras los demás guardias reaccionaron y se lanzaron a los chicos, 2 guardias iban hacia Boomer pero fue más audaz y los esquivo.

-Hagan algo destruirán el local –pedía el dueño del local arrancándose su cabello, un poco más y queda calvo

-Llamare a refuerzos –saco su woky toky y empezó a hablar –atención a todas las unidades tenemos un 18 C, tenemos un 18 C vengan lo más rápido posible, en 15 minutos llegaron los refuerzos.

-Estamos aquí cual es el inconveniente –dijo un hombre alto, con uniforme de guerra y traía una metralleta o.O

-Eso es el inconveniente –dijo el guardia apuntando a los chicos y guardias que aún seguían peleando,

-Esto será fácil –decia el hombre mientras sacaba su metralleta y dio unos 4 tiros al aire, todos quedaron pasmados y quietecitos sin moverse, Boomer estaba agarrado a los pies de un guardia, Butch estaba agarrado por 5 guardias, y Brick montado encima de la espalda de uno mientras otro guardia trataba de bajarlo de ahí –Que paso aquí –grito furioso el comandante.

-Eh le, le explicaremos pero baje esa arma –decía muy asustado bajándose de la espalda del guardia

-¡Suélteme maldita sea! –grito Butch zafándose de los 5 guardias que lo tenían agarrado, Boomer trago saliva pensaron que los iban a mandar a la cárcel, él era muy joven para ir a la cárcel.

-¡Quiero que salgan de aquí inmediatamente! –grito el dueño

-Oblíguenos –reto Butch cruzándose de brazos

.

.

.

-¡Les hubiera pateado el trasero! –grito Butch muy molesto pateando la puerta de salida de emergencias, los guardias fuer más fuertes que ellos, sí muy fuertes, y Butch lamentablemente no pudo con ellos.

-Gracias por tu sugerencia genio –dijo Brick parándose del piso

-Es cierto ahora me duele mi trasero –decía Boomer sobándose

-Sabes todo esto es por tu culpa –decía Butch señalando al pelirrojo

-Quien yo, -dijo señalándose asi mismo

-Si tú, si no me hubieras dado una patética sugerencia –decia dándose la vuelta para irse lo mas rápido posible.

-Oh lo siento señor superficial, perdóneme por enseñarle modales –le dijo Brick agitando sus manos con sarcasmo.

-Oigan paren, mejor ágamos las paces –sugirió Boomer

-Para que hacer las paces si ya no los ver –dijo Butch parando de caminar para voltearse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya jamás los vería

-Quien sabe si el destino nos una de nuevo –hablo Brick inocente

-Eso es lo que menos quiero y no le des una idea al destino –amenazo Butch

-Oigan ya dejen de discutir –tranquilizo Boomer –y aonde van después de esto –pregunto

-No lo sé por ahí –respondi Brick

-a donde no los vea más nunca –dijo Butch dándose la vuelta para irse

-Que espera no mejor agamos cosas juntos –decia Boomer corriendo tras el, arrodillándose –Vamos dinos a donde vas te seguiremos y te dejaremos tranquilo porfaaaaa –decía poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-¡Aa, este deja de poner esa maldita cara! –Grito Butch, no le gustaba para nada que hicieran esa cara, y eso hacia su hermana cuando quería algo, suspiro fastidiado –iré a comprar un Chupa-pop en la tienda de dulces.

-Mmm está bien iremos contigo

-Si te acompañaremos –grito Brick corriendo a abrazar a Butch, le encantaba esos dulces y más porque irían a comprarlo en unas tienda de dulces.

-oigan ya suéltenme –Gritaba Butch

-Está bien te soltamos –dijeron los 2 al unísono, empezando a caminar

-Oye no nos has dicho tu nombre, cual es –pregunto Boomer curioso, desde que se habían conocido no sabían su nombre.

-Me llamo Elber Galarga –dijo echándose a reír después, Brick también lo acompaño en su risa

-Mmm bonito nombre –le dijo Boomer aún no entendido por que se reía, proceso las palabras un par de veces y pam –Oyeee

-Jajaja que ingenuo eres Boomer –le dijo Brick aun riéndose

-No es gracioso ahora dime tu nombre –ordeno Boomer molesto

-Bueno vale, mi nombres es Bonito Camela jajaja –se echó a reír a mas no poder

-Jajaja –reía Brick

-Benito Camela, Benito Camela, -repetía el nombre Boomer hasta que se dio cuenta –Oye es enserio

-Ya okey mi nombre es Butch Akatsutsumi –decía tratándose de no reír, miro al frente y ya habían llegado a su destino –Ya llegamos

-Aaah, ahh ahh –decía Brick babeando por complete –¡Dulces! –grito dejando sordos a sus compañeros, corriendo a toda prisa

-Sí que se emociona por los dulces –comento Boomer sobándose sus oídos

-Claro que si –dijo Butch entrando a la tienda junto con Boomer

-Buenos días, Butch, no creía que te vería por aquí, pensé que tendrías que venir obligado por tu hermana –hablo una joven de cabello castaños y ojos color miel, era de unos 24 años. Cual nombre era Jessie (se lee yesi)

-Si , Jessie, tuve que venir obligado, es que hicimos un trato –dijo apoyándose en la barra de compras

-Mmm, y que vienes a comprar –pregunto Jessie

-Un chupa-pop –respondió

-Los famosos Chupa-pop, ahorita los traigo –dijo yéndose en un instante

-Que sean 7 –grito Brick llegando con muchos, caramelos, chocolates etc.

-Se te pudrirán los dientes –Dijo Boomer con una bolsita de caramelos

-Wao eres igual que mi hermana, traga dulces –decía Butch mientras reía

-No me importa a mí me encantan –decía acomodando los dulces en la barra de compras

-Aquí están –dijo mostrándole los 7 Chupa-pop

-Aahh, ahh, estos son los deliciosos Chupa-pop, de fresa, cubierta con chocolate, y vainilla, con un sabroso chicle por dentro sabor a banana y por afuera tiene chispas de colores y su sabor es de frutillas –decía Brick hipnotizado por el delicioso caramelo, y babeando.

-Necesitaremos un pañuelo grande –dijo Boomer mirando con preocupación al pelirrojo

-Si es igual que tú hermana Butch- hablo Jessie –esto es lo que vas a comprar –pregunto Jessie a Brick, asombrada por todos los dulces que había en su mostrador.

-Si todo esto –respondió muy decidido

-Y ustedes no van a comprar nada –Pregunto Jessie al rubio y al azabache.

-Ammm yo comprare esto –dijo metiendo la mano sacando una bolsita pequeña de gomitas.

-Yo esto –hablo Boomer mostrando su bolsa de caramelos

-Okey –dijo empezando a marcar todos los dulces de Brick primero, sí que eran muchos, lo iban a tener que enviar a un hospital por comer demasiado, después los caramelos de Boomer y por ultimo las gomitas.

-Gracias –dijeron el pelirrojo y el rubio al unísono

-Chao Jessie –se despidió Butch

-Vuelvan pronto –grito Jessie

-Lo hare –grito Brick muy feliz empezando a dar pequeños salto, estaba tan alegre de poder comer todo esos dulces, como le fascinaban.

-Es pero que no le dé dolor de estómago –hablo Boomer viendo como su nuevo amigo, se metía a la boca todo los dulces que podía.

-Mmm yo no lo llevare al hospital –Le dijo Butch divertido, aunque no lo iba a llevar al hospital si fuera necesario, este fue el mejor día de todos, aunque pensó que no se iba a divertir nada pero si se divertido, le encanto, por lo menos ya tenía otro día que recordar, aunque esperaba no encontrárselos mas nunca, ya que le causaron muchas molestáis, casi lo mandan a la cárcel y eso él no lo iba a permitir, aunque este día fue muy divertido.

* * *

_Hola, les gusto espero que si porque como estuve enferme 2 semanas, mi conciencia no quería pensar T.T, como sea en este capítulo me dio la idea Melody-Angela que me dijo que los chicos se conocieran en un lugar no especifico ^.^, en el otro Fic pondré que ya están en la escuela ^.^una tortura total T.T, voy hacer famosa a la supervisora del colegio Itzania Miller, si ella es la supervisora más mala del colegio, perdonen por las palabras obscenas que he puesto pero mi conciencia me dijo que las escribiera y no me vengan a decir que nunca han dicho una XD._

_Necesito un nombre para una amig del colegio, les diré su personalidad, valiente, dulce, ruda, traviesa, y un poco grosera peor es inteligente. Y quiero un nombre de ud así que pondré una canción que es muy bonita para mí (no es tan preferida para mí pero está de moda en mi país) el primero que me diga de quien es la canción y quien la canta lo pongo en mi siguiente fic y me dicen sus nombres __ siento que cada capítulo lo ago. mas largo este me costó 21 pag XD_

_A veces llega la lluvia _

_Para limpiar las heridas _

_A veces solo una gota _

_Puede vencer la sequía _

_Y para qué llorar, pa' qué _

_Si duele una pena, se olvida _

_Y para qué sufrir, pa' qué _

_Si así es la vida, hay que vivirla _

_Lalalé _

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar _

_Vivir mi vida lalalalá _

_Voy a reír, voy a gozar _

_Vivir mi vida lalalalá _

_Eeeso!_

_Esta es la canción es muy pegadiza para mi _

_Gracias por sus Reviews_

_**Melody-Angela: **_gracias por tu comentario, y si falte mucho a clases pero me sentía extremadamente mal y si falto a clases como pondré la excusa que tengo que hacer tarea XD, si y ya me siento mucho mejor gracias y tome en cuenta tu idea ^.^

_**Irii:**_ si va a tener que ligar mucho, gracias por tu comentario y seguir mi historia te lo agradezco mucho

**Ola ke ase: **muy bonito tu nombre, gracias por seguir mi historia y por tu comentario y si es enserio lo de mi clase ;)

**Nogizaka Haruka: **Gracias por tu comentario te lo agradezco.

_Reviews por favor :)_

_hoy sábado lo termino gracias a Dios _


End file.
